Torture Cage of Milima
by angelicbaby232
Summary: Willow, Oz and Xander are stuck in a light cage that will crush at midnight... worst part? Buffy will feel Willow's pain at midnight, because the ancient Greek god, Milima injected Buffy with Willows blood. Can the gang stop Milima before it's too late? W


Torture Cage of Milima  
  
Soft music played in the Bronze that night. Soft and gentle music for once, Buffy thought. She sat in the back of the club, alone at the table. She stared at her glass of iced tea and stirred it slowly with her straw. Willow, Oz and Xander hadn't shown up yet and Buffy was worried. Where could they be? After a few more minutes she grabbed her purse that stunningly matched her red tank and black leather pants and quickly ran outside in the alley. "Will?" She called out. "Xan.. Oz?" A vampire came up behind her she pull out a stake and murmured. "Not now!" and staked him, the dust cleared as she ran through it. "Sheesh, that one didn't even fight."  
  
***  
  
"We're late, guys. Buffy's gonna be worried." Willow and Oz walked faster then Xander, for he was slowed down by his popcorn eating. It was getting dark out and she didn't want to be walking right about now. "Would you hurry?"  
  
"Geez, sorry, Will. Don't feel much like chokin' on popcorn kernels tonight, sorry." He replied in his usual half sarcasm half not tone. Willow rolled her eyes and pulled his arm.  
  
***  
  
Angel sat alone in his mansion, his head down thinking about Buffy. She had helped him, convinced him to live a few nights before. Convinced him the First Evil had been wrong...and that it was gone.He was thankful for her.. thankful for his only true love.. Buffy. "Buffy.." A small smile spread across his face. He stood up and walked outside into the darkness.  
  
The tall dark figure walked throughout the dark streets and alleys of Sunnydale.. the lonely little town outside of L.A where all could be sucked into Hell. He was headed to the Bronze in search of Buffy. He walked around one corner, his hands in his long leather jacket pockets. He ran right into a small figure. Buffy. She gasped and held up her stake headed straight towards his heart. He quickly put his hand around the pointy end of the stake and shut his eyes. "Whoa.. whoa.. Buffy, it's me." She calmed and laughed lightly.  
  
"Ooh, sorry. Umm.. how are you?" She asked looking up at him.  
  
"I'm doing good..." He began.  
  
"Oh.. wait.. tell me on the way. You have to help me find Will, Oz, and Xander." She grabbed his hand and they walked fast.  
  
***  
  
"HURRY UP, XANDER!" Willow yelled, which was something she rarely did.  
  
"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying." He said. He shot a look at Oz. Oz just shrugged. Suddenly out of nowhere a large demon appeared, blocking there passage way to the Bronze. The demon was about seven feet tall, horns.. and a tail. He was somewhat human looking.. eyes, nose and a mouth.. although his chin was long and his ears pointy. Its skin was wrinkled and sagging, Willow found that somewhat disturbing. He wore a black robe with a hood. "The Slayer.." He shouted. ".. you're her friends."  
  
"Yes.. that's right." Willow asked, her voice shaky. She was frozen there.. not knowing what to do or say.  
  
"Well I have a little surprise for you." It said. Just then a flash of light came and suddenly there was a box of light surrounding them. "This is the Torture Cage of Milima... it will crush together at the stroke of midnight... crushing you all slowly and painfully... "  
  
"Wait! You won't get away with this! Buffy will save us.. she always does!" Willow yelled.  
  
"EVEN BETTER! The Slayer will be there to watch.You.." He pointed to Willow. He reached inside the box of light and stuck a long fingernail into Willow's arm. She screamed. He got a bit of her blood on his nail. "Once I inject your blood into her, at the stroke of midnight, the Slayer will feel your pain and your feelings... these feelings will cause her death, this will cause shock if not death, then the little Slayer will be helpless or dead..." The demon laughed loudly and disappeared.  
  
"This is just wonderful! We're gonna be squashed like little ants!" Xander said.  
  
"Look on the bright side.. Buffy should come looking for us soon, she can stop this." Oz said, sitting down on the ground.  
  
****  
  
"Will?" Angel called out. He and Buffy turned around the corner and into another alley, Buffy spotted a big glow of light at the end of the dark alley.  
  
"Angel, look." They ran down to it. Three figures stood inside a box of light.  
  
"BUFFY!" Xander called out.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in there?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Alright.. we were on our way to the Bronze, okay? And all of a sudden this big ugly demon blocked our path and it's all "Your the Slayer's friends?" and I'm all "Yeah, thats right." and it's like "Well, I have a surprise for you.." and he put this block around us and said "You will be squashed to death.. this is the Torture Cage of Milima and it crushes slowly at the stroke of midnight. The Slayer will have your feelings and your pain right then and she'll die from the pain." Oh, and he stuck his nail into me.. and said you will only feel it if he injects my blood into you. Then he disappeared." Willow said.  
  
"Wait.. back up. What did it look like?" Angel asked.  
  
"Horns.. tail.. tall and big.. hmm.. let me think.." Willow said.  
  
"Oh, it had gross saggy skin.. pointy ears.. long pointy chin.. not very attractive, like most demons." Xander said.  
  
"It was wearing a black robe with a hood.." Oz added.  
  
"Oh..Buffy.. I noticed a small tatoo on the right side of it's neck.. it was almost like a bell symbol with crossbones on the little handle of the bell." Willow said. Buffy took it all in.  
  
"Alright... this doesn't seem like fun. It's already nine thirty.. only a few hours! We have to get to work. Sit tight!" Buffy said to them.  
  
"Sit tight..." Oz repeated. "You don't know how literal that is in here."  
  
"Wait, did you guys even try getting out of it?" Angel asked. The three blocked in teens all looked at eachother and shook their heads.  
  
"That doesn't seem like a good idea.. but it's worth a shot." Buffy said, unsure and shrugging.  
  
"I'll try it." Xander said. He took a deep breath and ran straight into the wall. He banged his head hard and his body fell backwards. "Oo.. Angel, I really hate you." He said sitting up and holding his head.  
  
"Oohh.. had to hurt." Buffy said.  
  
"Alright.. sorry. Not such a good idea. Alright guys.. we're on it." Angel said. "Don't move."  
  
"We won't!" Willow called out as Angel and Buffy rush down the street heading to one and only place: to Giles.  
  
***  
  
"So what do we do?" Buffy asked as she sat on a chair next to Angel. Giles read from one of his thick books ignoring Buffy. "Giles.. hurry up! We have no time to waste."  
  
"Oh.. terribly sorry, Buffy. Uh, this.. cage of light.. what did Willow say it was called again?" The British librarian questioned.  
  
"Umm.. the Torture Cage of.. Ma..Mil..oh, Angel what is it?" Buffy tried to figure it out, holding her head as if trying to shake in the answer. She stood up, ready to fight.  
  
"The Torture Cage of Milima." Angel said.  
  
"Milima.. Milima.." Giles went into his office for a second and came back out with an even thicker book, he quickly opened it and pulled on his glasses as he scanned the pages. "Here we are. Milima." Giles read quickly and Buffy sighed in anxiousness.  
  
"I'm sorry. Milima is an ancient Greek god that has lived for over thousands of years.. one of the first Greek gods ever to kill man kind. He has been known to have the need of torture and killing to survive."  
  
"Well, if he wants killing and torture he's come to the right place. Although, I'm not sure the surviving part is on my list of things for his future.. in Hell." Buffy said confidently as she stood up, draping her bag of weapons over her right shoulder. "Come on, Angel.. Giles.. Would you like to come along for some ass kicking entertainment?" She grinned widely. Giles nodded, unsure. He went to the weapon case and added a few things to his own bag along with some of his books on Milima and carried them over his own shoulder. The three of them walked out of the school confidently sure they were going to win this fight. As they drove to the alley where the three teens were captured, Giles spoke up.  
  
"Um, Buffy, how are you sure this demon will be here?" Giles asked.  
  
"I told you.." Buffy said looking at him. "The demon has to inject Willows blood into me with his fingernail to have me feel her pain at midnight, and that's definately what he wants.. so I know he's going to show up."  
  
"Oh, yes.. quite. Should have known." Giles said as he turned into the alley. They all got out and look at the bummed out teenagers, sitting helplessly -- waiting.  
  
"Buffy! Thank God you're here. We were beginning to worry you couldn't help us." Willow said comming up to the very edge of the vicious cage.  
  
"We're here and ready to kick ass." Buffy said opened her weapon bag. She pull out a large sword and held it up. She looked around. "I'm here, demon boy! Come inject me with my best friends BLOOD!" He light shimmered through the alley and the demon appeared behind Buffy.  
  
"Buffy!" Angel yelled to her and she turned around.. she sliced the sword through the air as the demon ducked. Milima made his own attempt by punching her left cheek, sending her against the wall he chokes her and she puts the sword behind him on the back of his right thigh, cutting him. He pulls away and in anger and slams his Willow-bloodied nail into her shoulder. Buffy screamed in pain and Angel knees the demon in the gut and grabs the sword from Buffy, ready to plunge it into the demons stomach much like Buffy did to him when she sent him to Hell. A light appeared and the demon disappeared and Angel plunged the sword into thin air.  
  
"What the..?" Angel said confused.  
  
"He.. did it." Buffy said, feeling defeated. "Now what do we do, Giles? He won't come back and we alll know we have no chance at killing him now.." Willow, Oz and Xander stared at them hopefully.  
  
"Buffy.. please. You can't give up on us now." Xander said. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"There must be something we can do, Giles." Angel said to him. "Please.. look."  
  
"I'll.. search some more." Giles said, with no hope in his voice. He sat his books on large bin in the alley and scanned the pages quickly. The three teens talked amongst themselves.  
  
"How are you holding up?" Angel asked Buffy.  
  
"Angel, I don't know what to do.. I cannot let them down.. I can't let myself down." Buffy said, her eyes tearing up. "Giles has to find a way. He.. just has to."  
  
"He will, Buffy. He will." Angel pulled her into a hug.  
  
"What's with the shiny cage?" Came an all to familiar voice.  
  
"Spike.." Buffy said. "Oh, goodie." She said sarcastically. Angel let go of her. They told him everything about what was happening and Spike grinned.  
  
"Squashed like a bug.. that's just.. neat." Spike said, lighting up a cigarette. Everyone gave him a look. "I mean that in a good way.. well, I don't. I mean.. it's.. cool.. not a GOOD thing.. OH, for God's sake, Slayer, you know what I mean!" He gave up and leaned against the brick wall in the alley. "Oh, bloody hell..." he mummbled under his breath. "You people are so weird. I dunno.. maybe it's just me."  
  
"Spike, nobody invited you.... nothing's keeping you here." Buffy said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Listen, Slayer, if you don't need my help.. I'll just be on my way." Spike said standing up and brushing off his leather jacket.  
  
"Good." Buffy said, still glaring.  
  
"Fine." He said back and walked away, everyones eyes on his back.  
  
"Buffy, he might've been a help... in some odd twisted way." Willow said, looking totally bored behind the light.  
  
"No, he's always trouble." Angel said.  
  
"Aha! A spell to break the block!" Giles said. "Buffy.. Angel, I need you two to go get me this to do the spell." He took out a pen and paper and listed a few things and gave it to Angel. "Uh, and hurry. No time to waste. We've got an hour left, Buffy." He called after them, but they were already too far to hear. "You should be out of there soon." He said to Willow, Oz and Xander.  
  
"I hope so because... I really have to pee!" Xander said holding his legs together.  
  
***  
  
"So what are we gonna do?" Buffy asked standing outside the locked Magic Shop. "Break in?"  
  
"That's my plan." He said, looking around at a place to get in through.  
  
"Oh, come on... don't be a wuss. We're not breaking through a window." With that, Buffy kicked opened the door. "That's always much simpler."  
  
"Here. You get these... I'll get these." He tore the list in half and handed Buffy the top half.  
  
"Okay.. let's get to work." She said, beginning to search the shelves for her firts ingrediant, a fishs' heart. After a few minutes, they had gotten their supplies in bags and were off. "Hurry, Angel." They began down the street, taking long strides. Two vampires stepped behind Buffy and attacked. "Take these and go!" She tossed the bags to Angel. "I'll handle them." She threw a few punches at the first vamps left temple and a twist kick in the face at the second vamp. She staked the vamps and ran off to the direction Angel had gone. When she arrived at the alley she saw the scene... Angel was setting things up for the spell and Giles from looking over the spell. "How's everything coming?" Buffy asked anxiously.  
  
"Spectacular." Giles said and looked over at Angel. "Angel, uh, are you finished?"  
  
"Just got done." Angel said as he stood up. He had set up the candles and everything needed for the spell. "And just in time... it's eleven forty five... hurry." Giles checked all of the ingrediants and made sure they had all of them.  
  
"Oh... uh, Angel. Where is the crushed skink root?" Giles asked, worried.  
  
"Oh, I was supposed to get that! I'm so sorry!" Buffy said, her eyes wide.  
  
"Go.. hurry. Get it." Giles said. Buffy nodded.  
  
"Two minutes!" She yelled behind her and she ran like the wind fast and hard to the Magic Shop, when she reached it, only a few blocks away from the alley, she quickly got the crushed skink root and headed back out the door she had kicked down earlier. She ran fast down the street, praying there was still a few minutes. Suddenly Milima came out of nowhere, and she ran right into him.  
  
"The Slayer." He croaked. "I walked past the alley just a few seconds ago... I see that you're getting an ingrediant.. for them.. right?"  
  
"You're going down." She said as she kicked him hard in the head and punched him hard. She didn't have the time or the weapons to kill him right then and there so once she got him doubled over in pain she ran down the street, only a block away from the alley, she could see the light shining from around the corner when she felt pain in her back. She collapsed onto the ground, she realized she couldn't feel her legs.  
  
"I have paralyzed your legs... too bad your little demon fighter friends are going to die... as will you. Then I'll kill the other two once your dead. The old man AND your lover!" Milima yelled.  
  
Buffy did the one and only thing she could think of. "ANGEL!! ANGEL!!" She screamed for Angel. Angel came rushing from around the corner, fast and quick.  
  
"Buffy!" He ran to her and picked her up.  
  
"Angel he paralyzed me... get the bag..." She whispered to Angel. He got the bag and ran to Giles. It was one minute to twelve and Giles had to do the spell quick.  
  
"Giles... hurry." Oz said from behind the light. Giles quickly began the spell. Angel sat Buffy down on the ground and began to fight the demon, only a few feet away from the light and Giles. Buffy through a sword to Angel. Giles began to speak Latin words loudly and quickly. The box began crushing, and the three teens inside screamed in horror.  
  
"GILES!" Willow screamed. Buffy stared.. stunned. This was all her fault. The feeling in her legs began to come back. The cage of light began to close in closer to the three terrified teenagers stood in a straight line as the front of the box came closer and closer. Giles yelled the words now louder and Buffy screamed as she felt fear and she screamed. Angel could only watch as he fought. The wall touched Willow, Oz, and Xander and Buffy felt it on her stomach softly... then harder, she felt it press into her and did the three teens in the box. They all screamed and Buffy cried out for Angel. Suddenly, the wall stopped right where it was, and that was the most painful part. Giles yelled a word sharply and louder then the others. A large, flaming red portal opened and Milima screamed.  
  
"Noo!" It was sucked into the portal. The wall of light disappeared quickly and Xander, Oz, and Willow fell to the ground, breathing heavily.  
  
"Oh my God.." Angel whispered to himself and he rushed to Buffy's side.  
  
"I.. think I'm alright." She breathed, sitting up. Xander stood up.  
  
"That.. really sucked." He said, he seemed to be alright.  
  
"Are you all okay?" Giles asked. Oz was at Willows side.  
  
"I'm.. I'm okay." Willow said and with some help from Oz, managed to stand.  
  
"That was... painful." Oz said.  
  
"That was pushing on my lower stomach, and that's pretty bad when you have to PEE!" He ran behind a few high stacked crates. Giles was gathering his books and Willow and Oz were talking. Buffy gathered her weapons into her backpack. Angel came over to her.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks, for helping me back there." She said. Then both smiled thinly, then broke into a big grin and hugged eachother.  
  
"No problem, Buffy. I'm always here whenever you need me. Always." He said.  
  
"I know." She said. "Gimmie a walk home?"  
  
"I'd love to." He said. Hand in hand, they walked through the streets of Sunnydale. 


End file.
